


Strawberries

by fearobin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearobin/pseuds/fearobin
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Kei had always adored the many, vibrant aspects of music. Going even a day without the inexplicable joy of a timeless melody seemed incomprehensible to him.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i had no idea what to name this lol. in the creative writing section of one of my english language exams the task was to 'write about two characters from very different backgrounds' and i wrote something along these lines. it reminded me of these two so i rewrote it but about them. also i love the whole tsukki is really passionate about music thing

Chord progressions climbing through his mind, notes dancing across the stave in his brain, Kei timed each decisive step to the rhythm as though his movements were choreographed. Even the arm that swung limply at his side was carefully syncopated.

Ever since he was a child, Kei had always adored the many, vibrant aspects of music: listening, performing, appraising. Going even a day without the inexplicable joy of a timeless melody seemed incomprehensible to him.

It was his source of life.

He swore it was not oxygen from the air which flowed through his blood stream, but rather the rich notes supplied by his headphones to his lungs. They kept his pulse in time with the beat, and allowed his heart to race through harmonies in tune with his thoughts.

Whilst eyeing up the various flavours of yoghurt, Kei felt the grimy floor of the supermarket morph into a stage under his feet - wooden, splintering, but strongly supporting the weight of his dreams as he gaped longingly into the lust-filled eyes of die-hard fans, the hoarse echo of every word of lyrics he had attentively crafted himself ringing in his ears like an alarm clock forcing him awake.

Unfortunately, he was awake.

Blinking pathetically at the sight of his chosen yoghurt pot on the floor (he had never been very co-ordinated when daydreaming), Kei mentally thanked whatever law of physics had prevented the lid from opening and leaving an unpigmented gloop of apple and cinnamon at his feet. He shoved the yoghurt into his basket with an unnecessary force and hastily shuffled into the fruit and vegetable aisle to escape the unsettling looks of an old couple buying an excess of cheese.

Had he been paying even an ounce less attention to his surroundings, he would've slammed his entire body into an innocent shop-goer peacefully admiring the strawberries. Unfazed, about to continue walking, Kei glanced down for a split second.

Wait...

He observed how unkempt, yet soft, chocolate hair melted into even skin dotted with stars. The constellations were not a disruption, but a decoration of the vacant, yet intriguing face, with lips almost as red as the strawberries he stared at.

Kei smirked.

He had never been one for wasting breath on meaningless conversation, but just this once he would have to make an exception.

This boy was gorgeous.

"Sorry about that," Kei muttered, a bit too loudly, using his basket-less hand to shove his headphones from his ears, leaving them to hang loosely from his neck. "I should watch where I'm going."

The smaller one's piercing eyes darted up from the fruit and burned through Kei's retinas for a brief moment, before returning to their previous, familiar, comfortable position. Shifting about on the balls of his feet, he hesitantly offered a glimpse of a smile, and continued to awkwardly pace on the spot in time to the distant music emanating from Kei's headphones. Kei wondered if this was deliberate, or if he was just nervous. The beat was quite strong.

"Those strawberries aren't going anywhere, you know." Kei smiled faintly, allowing his voice to soften, encouraging the boy to look up at him again. Much to his annoyance, the pretty stranger continued to gaze at the strawberries, lifting his eyes only to settle for somewhere past Kei's shoulder.

Could he say _anything?_

"Is there a problem?" Feeling his words turn sour in his mouth, Kei regretted the harsh tone as soon as he had let it slip, but the dark haired boy had stood his ground, unflinching, as though he had never even heard him, despite been cut by the icicles of his words.

Following his line of sight to the somewhere past his shoulder, Kei noted a slender, motherly figure making swift, purposeful gestures in their direction. The smaller boy skipped past, making similarly firm movements with his hands and arms, his pace still in time with the music that dripped back into Kei's conscience as he placed the headphones over his ears again in an attempt to avoid slapping himself in the face.

Sign language.


End file.
